The Molecular biology Core comprises the DNA Synthesis Core of the Biomedical Research Core Facilities at the University of Michigan. These centralized facilities are campus-wide resources for developing and providing state-of-the-art biomedical research services to University and other investigators. The Molecular Biology core is an established laboratory which has provided oligonucleotide synthesis and purification to a wide range of University of Michigan investigators since 1984, and to Multipurpose Arthritis Center (UM-MAC) investigators since January, 1988. Thirty-three UM-MAC investigators from nine different departments have had over 1900 oligonucleotides synthesized during the current cycle. Many of the UM-MAC investigators currently utilizing the services of this Core are involved in ongoing research efforts that will continue to require oligonucleotide synthesis and purification. New investigators are anticipated to also require these services during the next cycle. The presence of this Core at the University of Michigan provides a time-saving, cost-efficient means by which to meet the needs of UM-MAC investigators for synthetic oligonucleotides. The Molecular Biology Core is partially supported by funds from the University of Michigan's Office of the Provost and a variety of University centers, schools, colleges and departments. The remainder of support is generated through user fees. Multipurpose Arthritis Center investigators are provided services at 50% of the normal recharge rates. Administrative support is provided and includes centralized systems for billing, accounting, and tracking usage of the Core.